Helmut Kohl/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Helmut Kohl - Walter Scheel.jpg| A mediados de febrero de 1974, Helmut Kohl (r.) Le dijo al subsecretario de Estado de los EE. UU., Kenneth Rush, que el presidente del FDP, Walter Scheel (l.), No era un buen candidato para el puesto de presidente federal. Fuente: picture-alliance / Sven Simon / SVEN SIMON Helmut Kohl - Karl Carstens.jpg| Karl Carstens mit dem designierten Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl 1982. Quelle: BPA Helmut Kohl - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Januar 1989: Helmut Kohl (l.) und Richard von Weizsäcker beim Neujahrsempfang in der Bonner Villa Hammerschmidt. In der Mitte: die Frau des Präsidenten, Marianne von Weizsäcker. Quelle: picture alliance / dpa/te/rf/gr fpt fdt Helmut Kohl - Roman Herzog.jpg| Zu Helmut Kohl hatte Herzog ein gutes Verhältnis. (Foto: picture-alliance / dpa) Helmut Kohl - Johannes Rau.jpg| Die „Spitzen des Staates“ 1995, von links: Bundestagspräsidentin Rita Süssmuth, Bundespräsident Herzog, Bundesratspräsident Johannes Rau, Bundesverfassungsgerichtspräsidentin Jutta Limbach, Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl. (Quelle: IN-PRESS / dpa) Helmut Kohl - Horst Köhler.jpg| Köhler Am Dienstagabend in seiner Tischrede über Kohl: „Sie waren der richtige Mann zur richtigen Zeit“Foto: AP Christian Wulff - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Schlechtes Urteil auch über Christian Wulff , der als Bundespräsident Helmut Kohl und dessen Ehefrau Maike Richter-Kohl in Oggersheim besuchte. Foto: dpa Helmut Kohl - Konrad Adenauer.jpg| Helmut Kohl und Konrad Adenauer 1967. Foto: Bundespresseamt / Ludwig Wegmann Helmut Kohl - Ludwig Erhard.jpg| Helmut Kohl con Ludwig Erhard. Foto: Fundación Konrad Adenauer Helmut Kohl - Kurt Georg Kiesinger.jpg| Tres presidentes anteriores y luego en funciones se reunieron en 1977 con motivo del 80º aniversario de Ludwig Erhard: Ludwig Erhard, Helmut Kohl, Rainer Barzel y Kurt Georg Kiesinger (de izquierda a derecha). Foto: Fundación Konrad Adenauer Helmut Kohl - Willy Brandt.jpg| Lieferten sich harte Gefechte: Der SPD-Vorsitzende Willy Brandt (links) und Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl im TV-Studio 1987. © DPA Helmut Kohl - Walter Scheel.jpg| A mediados de febrero de 1974, Helmut Kohl (r.) Le dijo al subsecretario de Estado de los EE. UU., Kenneth Rush, que el presidente del FDP, Walter Scheel (l.), No era un buen candidato para el puesto de presidente federal. Fuente: picture-alliance / Sven Simon / SVEN SIMON Helmut Kohl - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Mr. Schmidt with Helmut Kohl, left, the chairman of the Christian Democratic Party, in 1976. In 1982, a parliamentary majority voted Mr. Schmidt out of office by passing a no-confidence motion and replaced him with Mr. Kohl. Heinz Wieseler/DPA Picture-Alliance, via Associated Press Gerhard Schröder - Helmut Kohl.jpg| In ihrer politisch aktiven Zeit waren sie sich nicht immer grün: Gerhard Schröder und Helmut Kohl. (Foto: imago stock&people) Angela Merkel - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Angela Merkel junto a Helmut Kohl | Cordon Press Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Helmut Kohl.jpg| François Mitterrand et Helmut Kohl en 1984 à Douaumont - Crédits : Office de presse et d'information du Gouvernement fédéral Helmut Kohl - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac (R), then president of France, shakes hands with German Chancellor Helmut Kohl (L) as they meet for talks on May 20, 1997 at the Elysee Palace in Paris (AFP Photo/Gerard Fouet) Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Helmut Kohl.jpg| 1987: Koningin Beatrix ontvangt de West-Duitse bondskanselier Helmut Kohl tijdens zijn eendaagse bezoek aan Nederland op paleis Huis ten Bosch in Den Haag. (ANP) Helmut Kohl - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Bezoek bondskanselier Helmut Kohl ; Helmut Kohl en premier Lubbers in de tuin van het Catshuis. Photo:Rob Croes / Anefo Helmut Kohl - Wim Kok.jpg| Helmut Kohl en Wim Kok tijdens een ontmoeting op het Catshuis in 1997 ANP / NOS Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Helmut Kohl - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Una delle udienze concesse da Giovanni Paolo II al Cancelliere tedesco Helmut Kohl. Foto: dal blog della Zdf Benedicto XVI - Helmut Kohl.jpg| This file photo taken on September 24, 2011 shows Pope Benedict XVI (L) chatting with former German Chancellor Helmut Kohl (C) and his wife Maike Richter-Kohl (R) in Freiburg, southern Germany, on September 24, 2011. AFP España * Ver Helmut Kohl - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos entrega a Helmut Kohl el Premio Europeo Carlos V en el monasterio de Yuste. EFE Felipe VI - Helmut Kohl.jpg| HELMUT KOHL PREMIO PRÍNCIPE DE ASTURIAS DE COOPERACIÓN NTERNACIONAL 1996. FPA Felipe González - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Kohl supo ser agradecido con Felipe González ABC Italia * Ver Helmut Kohl - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini salutato da Helmut Kohl. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Francesco Cossiga - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Helmut Kohl (Ansa) Helmut Kohl - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro e Helmut Kohl (Ansa) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi incontra l'ex Cancelliere Federale Helmut Kohl al convegno "Quale Europa vogliamo". carloazegliociampi.it Bettino Craxi - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il primo ministro, Bettino Craxi, con il cancelliere tedesco, Helmut Kohl, e il presidente francese, Francois Mitterand (Ap). Amintore Fanfani - Sin imagen.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit in Williamsburg, Virginia (left to right) Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, François Mitterrand, Ronald Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Amintore Fanfani. reaganlibrary.gov Ciriaco De Mita - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il Cancelliere tedesco Helmut Kohl, che ha guidato la difficile fase di riunificazione, con il presidente del Consiglio italiano Ciriaco De Mita - 1989 (foto Adnkronos) Giulio Andreotti - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e Helmut Kohl. È il 10 settembre 1990. Foto: Archivo Andreotti Giuliano Amato - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Giuliano Amato e Helmut Kohl. tweetimprese.com Helmut Kohl - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi zum Beispiel. Prodi ist inzwischen wieder Italiens Ministerpräsident. Er gehört dem Olivenbaum-Bündnis an, ist also kein Rechter. Das gilt noch viel weniger für ... Foto: AP Helmut Kohl - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Germany - Berlusconi Meets Kohl. AP Archive Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Esko Aho - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Gro Harlem Brundtland, Poul Schluter, Carl Bildt, Helmut Kohl and Esko Aho. Carl BildtNils Daniel Carl Bildt info, born July 15, 1949 in Halmstad, is a Swedish politician moderate and diplomat. He was Parliamentary Member 1979-2001, Party Leader of the Moderate Assembly Party 1986-1999, Prime Minister 1991-1994 and Foreign Minister 2006-2014. Photo: Leif Weckström Reino Unido * Ver Helmut Kohl - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Helmut Kohl. AP Helmut Kohl - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher and Helmut Kohl in July 1990. Photograph: Rex/Shutterstock Helmut Kohl - John Major.jpg| Even his retirement from politics was tarnished by a corruption scandal within his CDU party over illicit donations. Prime Minister John Major and wife Norma Major in 1995 Photo: DailyMail Helmut Kohl - Tony Blair.jpg| (Left-right): Boris Yeltsin, Helmut Kohl, Tony Blair AFP Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Helmut Kohl - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Signed semi-glossy press photograph, shows Wojciech Jaruzelski and Helmut Kohl during a meeting. brandesautographs.com Helmut Kohl - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| El expresidente de Polonia se reunió con el excanciller alemán por primera vez en 1989 en Varsovia, justo el día en que cayó el muro de Berlín. Walesa repasa sus principales recuerdos de su relación con Kohl. dpa Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl i Aleksander Kwaśniewski w Berlinie w 1997 roku. Źródło: Archiwum Reuters tvn24.pl Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin (L) and German Chancellor Helmut Kohl (R) walk through the gardens of the chancellery in Bonn June 8. Yeltsin is on a two-days official visit to Germany in 1998. (Arnd Wiegmann/Reuters) Helmut Kohl - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met former German Chancellor Helmut Kohl. Foto: Kremlin Oficial Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| KIEV, 3 de septiembre de 1996 - El canciller alemán Helmut Kohl se encuentra en Ucrania (martes) para sostener conversaciones con el presidente Leonid Kuchma y presidir la firma de contratos por parte de empresas de las dos naciones. URSS * Ver Leonid Brézhnev - Sin imagen.jpg| FRG Chancellor Helmut Kohl (2nd from R) meets with USSR leader Leonid Brezhnev (2nd from L), who is on an official visit to West Germany. Yuri Andrópov - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl holds Kremlin talks with Soviet leader Yuri Andropov (R) on arms control. A translator is in the background. Helmut Kohl - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Soviet President Mikhail Gorbachev and German Chancellor Helmut Kohl toast after signing common declarations and 10 bilateral conventions and accords in Bonn in June 1989. Kohl, a colossus of contemporary European history who was celebrated as the father of German reunification and an architect of European integration, died Friday at the age of 87. | AFP-JIJI Fuentes Categoría:Helmut Kohl